


water bottles

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Kimberly comes by bearing gifts





	

Kimberly set the bottle down with a thunk, jerking Trini from whatever stupor she seemed to be in to.

 

“What’s this?” Trini narrowed her eyes at the bottle on her desk.

 

“A water bottle.” Kimberly said and smirked in amusement when Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah I think I can see that, I mean what’s it doing here.” Trini leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and looked up at Kimberly for an answer.

 

“I owed you one.” Kimberly tucked a strand of hair back, almost nervously. “You know for taking yours and then jumping us over a cliff. Though to be fair, it was the right thing to do.”

 

“I don’t think ‘jumping us over a cliff’ and ‘the right thing to do’ really belong in the same sentence.” Trini paused, “But thanks anyway.”

 

“No problem.” Kimberly grinned and took a seat on Trini’s desk. “So what got your attention anyway?”

 

Trini held up a sketch, “Since we’re rebuilding the house I thought I could make some suggestions. My mom’s never gonna go for it but hey, gotta try.” She set the sketch down and picked up the water bottle, twirling it in her hands. “Yellow?” She asked in bemusement.

 

“Well it is your colour.” Kimberly shrugged.

 

“Should I find you a pink one to match?” Trini deadpanned but slipped the bottle into the side of her backpack at her feet.

 

“If you want to be matching I don’t mind. Though people might talk.”

 

“They’re already talking about you. Me? I still don’t exist outside of our little group.” Trini took up her pen again, tapping it against her desk.

 

“Maybe I don’t mind if they’d talk about this.” Kimberly met Trini’s eyes, biting her lip and drawing Trini’s attention to there.

 

“Look if you’re messing with me-”

 

“I’m not.” Kimberly held up a hand, “I’m just…I’m really not. I just thought we made a good team. Not just all of us but you and me personally.”

 

Trini stared at her, gauging how serious she was and then relaxed slowly when she couldn’t see any trace of a joke in Kimberly’s eyes. “Yeah. I guess we did.”

 

“So...coffee then?” Kimberly’s lips twitched, “Krispy Kreme?”

 

“Is everything going to be an inside joke with you?” Trini snorted in amusement, shaking her head but smiling all the same.

 

“Only with you.” Kimberly nudged Trini with her foot, a playful smile growing on her.

 

Trini stood up, leaning in a little closer and caught how Kimberly’s eyes darted down to her lips and then back up again in mimicry of what she had done only seconds before. “You sure you want this only with me?” It was a way out, all Kimberly had to do was brush everything off. When she didn’t do anything but nod, Trini cocked her head, considering. “Coffee sounds good then.”

 

Kimberly pushed up, off her desk and very nearly brushed her lips against Trini’s, catching her hand as she stood up and pulling her towards the doorway.

 

“You want to go now?”

 

“No time like the present.” Kimberly turned back to shoot her a grin and Trini returned it with ease, her fingers slid between Kimberly’s.

 

People would talk maybe but they’d have each other’s backs – and a little more than just that if they were lucky.


End file.
